


Art Dump

by gumpekulla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fanart, Female Mycroft, Nudity, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumpekulla/pseuds/gumpekulla
Summary: I thought I could try and publish some of my doodles. Will most likely contain quite a bit of fem!Mycroft.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't draw nude people, or sex scenes. I learned that today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fem!Mycroft design.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gumpekulla.tumblr.com)!


End file.
